Madoka Amano
is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Saga. She is the daughter of the manager that owns the Beyblade Shop, otherwise known as the B-Pit. During her time there, she repairs and analyzes Beyblades. She is a former member of Team GanGan Galaxy, that represented Japan in the World Championships. Although she was part of the team, she did not battle. Instead, she helped the team to repair their Beys and also tells Team GanGan Galaxy about other teams' Beys. She helped Gingka and the others to find the Legendary Bladers in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis, from ruling the world and destroying it. Appearance Metal Fusion and Metal Masters Madoka has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes, and wears a short pink jacket with yellow buttons over a white shirt with a blue "B" on it, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless leather gloves. She wears a short frilly dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons. Metal Fury In this season, she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons. Shogun Steel As an adult, Madoka's hair has grown to her shoulders and now wears a pink hair band on top of her head, instead of the goggles that she wore when she was younger. She wears a burnt yellow jacket that stops before even reaching her wrist, on which she wears pink bracelets. She wears a cream white shirt with a shade of yellow as the color of the collars and the pocket trims. The collars kind of cover her necklace with a pink design. She wears an extremely short frilly black skirt and brown leather boots. Personality She is portrayed as a kind and motherly figure to Gingka and his friends. For example, Madoka thinks good manners are important and often tries to correct the boys' behavior. She is a Beyblade mechanic who works on and analyzes Beyblades. Although she hardly fights with her Bey, she is very passionate about Beyblade and often watches Bey battles. She would even go to the extent of stopping Bladers if she senses or knows their Bey has been damaged - for example, when Kyoya was facing Yu in the Survival Battle. She will also go to such lengths - for example, taking all night to fix Gingka and other people's Beyblades. She is also shown to be a great cook - for example, she baked a cake when Gingka was sick in bed and also Gingka commented that she taught him how to cook a fish during his journey with Tsubasa. Madoka has shown great loyalty for her friends, especially Gingka, whom she has shown great concern and well-being for. She also has exceptional hacking skills that are shown when they raided Dark Nebula's castle and when she tried to hack the spiral force computer. Madoka also has been shown to have a somewhat hot temper when people don't act reasonably, like in ''We Meet Again! Wang Hu Zhong'' or ''Dynamis, Guardian of the Shrine'', as she is seen shouting at Gingka and the others because of their argument. Despite this, she cares a lot for her friends and can be usually seen with a small laptop, which is used to analyze the Beyblades from afar and create simulations of a Beybattle. She appears to be very good with computers and mechanics and is also very knowledgeable about Beyblades. In battle she seems to sense when there's something wrong with an opponent's Bey. This makes her useful in many ways. Biography There is not much known about Madoka's background before her first appearance other than that she lives with her father, the owner of the B-Pit. At some point, she started helping out in the shop and by the time of her introduction she does a lot of the work, while her father is never seen. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Madoka first appears in the second episode, looking interested in Gingka's Pegasus. Throughout the season she helps the gang with maintenance of their Beyblades. She chose to stay behind, when the others leave to earn points for Battle Bladers. She is seen watching Gingka, Kyoya, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru's battles. She next arrives to cheer her friend in the 10000 Bey points tournament. After the tournament, she witnesses the battle between Gingka and Phoenix, and later gives him a new launcher. She cheers all her friends during the Battle Bladers and helps them fix their Beyblades. Beyblade: Metal Masters Madoka appears in the Metal Masters saga, as the supporter on Team GanGan Galaxy. She acts as a leader of the team as is evident when she once decides to disband the team and on multiple other occasions. She's present through the entire plot. Beyblade: Metal Fury Madoka appears again in Metal Fury to help out and support Gingka and the Legend Bladers with her mechanic and analyst skills. Beyblade: Shogun Steel Madoka appears in the Zero-G anime, where she is revealed to run the B-Pit now, and works with Tsubasa Otori to restore the Beyblade hobby and the WBBA. She seems to have taken Maru as her apprentice. Beyblades Madoka Amano is known only to have one Beyblade which appears in episode 22 "The Fearsome Libra". It seems to be a generic Mad Gasher 145F. Beybattles Equipment She has a touch-screen laptop which she uses to analyze Beys and she uses a stylus as a substitute for a mouse. In her workshop, she is as busy as a bee, fixing a lot of Beyblades especially Gingka's, Benkei's, Kenta's and Kyoya's. She does not rest until the Beyblade is mended and she does a sleek job in doing so most of the time. Relationships Gingka Hagane Madoka is one of Gingka's few female friends. From their first interaction on they are shown growing closer and generally trusting each other and relying on the other. Gingka is the first person who accepts Madoka as a Beyblader, despite the fact that she does not like to battle directly. He relies on her when it comes to fixing his Bey, although he does not always listen to her safety warnings. In return, Madoka looks up to Gingka's Blader spirit and skill. When she's in danger, he will come to her protection. Madoka will go to great lengths for Gingka as well, especially shown as she overcomes many fears in order to get to Koma Village and find Gingka in the first half of Metal Fusion. Quotes *"You still with me...?" *"You following me?" *"It would be a crime just to leave it like this...!" *"It's all good. All that matters is...we're a team!" *"Give the pandas a rest!" Trivia *Despite being a major character in the anime, Madoka has never appeared in the manga's main plot. She is shown in some special comics, however. She never gets speaking lines though. *Madoka has only been in one Beyblade battle, to save Kyoya's Rock Leone 145WB from breaking in half. **Despite this, she appeared as a playable character in the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Madoka, see Madoka Amano/Gallery. Category:Female Category:Team GanGan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:WBBA Category:Main Characters